


Alphonso

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Assassination, BAMF Reborn, Belphegor & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Papa!Reborn, Parental Reborn, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: "I love your khr fanfic and I have a prompt if you're interested: kid Tsuna running away with adult reborn and Vongolas reaction to finding out the world's greatest Hitman has been raising their missing heir."
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, reborn & Varia
Series: Tumblr Archive [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 45
Kudos: 917





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the show creator's style button for a better experience. Do you guys prefer it if I don't use the gifs?
> 
> [Originally posted by gypsyastronaut](https://tmblr.co/ZY-Qxv2YfyUjK)
> 
> Oh, dear. Talk to me =)  
>  Sorry for the wait.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renato is a Hitman but he's not heartless.

When he had taken the hit, Renato had been expecting an easy job. Sawada is, sadly, a very prominent name in the region (Vongola’s attempt to protect the descendants of the First). So tracking the woman in question was probably going to be the hardest thing of the entire hit. ****

It takes Renato about two days. He is the World’s Best Hitman, after all. He does feel a little bad for the lady. Nana Sawada seems like a good woman, if on the ditzy side. The problem comes later when he tracks the target to her home. 

A new mother. 

That makes things easier and far more complicated. It’s easy to make it seem like a suicide, new mother’s, especially single ones, are very susceptible to postpartum depression. Complicated because Renato is a professional, not a monster. 

The job will get done but Renato will not eliminate the baby. 

He leaves the house with the mother’s body cooling off in the living room and a baby in his arms. It takes Renato about a month to name it, important decisions should not be rushed. He names his boy Alphonso because names have power and his son will be noble but undoubtedly ready for war. Renato will have it no other way. 

Renato renames himself Reborn, lessens his workload and buys every book of parenting with a reputable source he can get his hands on. With his resources, that’s all of them. 

Alphonso is a delight, happy and free in a way Reborn never had the chance to be. Smart and so eager to please, so trusting of Reborn that it sometimes terrifies the Hitman. But despite his fears, Alphonso never shies away from him. Not even when he comes back with blood splattered on his suit. 

By age five, Reborn has come to expect the exuberant greeting, the loud screech of “Papa!” before a weight crashes against his legs. On bad days, it’s the one thing that keeps him going. 

_(“Were you good, bambino?”)_

_(“No!” and a sloppy kiss to the cheek.)_

_(“Good, did you get caught?”)_

_(“No!”)_

_(“Even better, tesoro. Let’s get you a cookie.”)_

It turns out his bambino is a sky, one with a potential to eclipse every Sky Reborn has ever met before and Reborn is simultaneously the proudest man alive and the most scared. Skies are important resources, especially the unaffiliated ones. He hides his baby away, plots to find him the strongest guardians he can find and makes a game out of training. 

There’s something heartbreaking about watching his little Alphonso playing with replicas of his guns but Reborn would rather see him bloodied than dead. 

One more year and Reborn has a falling out with Timoteo Vongola. For all his professionalism, Reborn can’t keep quiet. It might have something to do with his own fears for his boy. Skies are valuable, especially unaffiliated ones. Reborns knows exactly why Timoteo did what he did and it's just so easy to see his Alphonso in Xanxus' place.

The fights are long and hard, though they start civilized. Both Reborn and Timoteo are gentlemen. They also know each other for long enough to be able to get into the other's skin, to where it hurts the most. It spans months of screaming and outright throwing flames around. It earns Reborn the loyalty of the Varia and a bunch of teenagers to care for.

_(“You lied to your boy for years! What were you expecting!?”)_

_(“He was planning a coup!”)_

_(“So you froze him?! Do you even know what that ice does to somebody long term? Did you bother investigating?”)_

_(“Xanxus made his choice. Reborn, please. I don’t want to see him dead.”)_

_(“Don’t blame the kid for your failures.”)_

That night, Reborn came home to a happy Alphonso, picked him up and clung. Clung for dear life. 

It’d be eight full years before Timoteo reaches up to him again and even then, Reborn only goes for the hopeful gazes of the Varia. _(“They say he unfroze him, Reborn.”)_

He’s become soft, truly. But he can’t really find it in himself to regret it. Reborn finds Xanxus in the medical wing, weak, terribly scarred and surrounded by so much security that it’s rather obvious he’s a prisoner. He takes him out of there with a frigid glare and a flash of his gun. _(“So help me, brat, you will lay low until I deal with this mess.”)_

Timoteo looks older than Reborn remembers him, the years have not been kind to him. Reborn is almost unsurprised to discover that he doesn’t particularly care. 

“Old friend,” Timoteo greets him.

“Ninth, you have a contract for me?” Reborn hardly considers them friends anymore. 

The Ninth probably sees it in his face. The man sighs but Reborn is far too experienced for guilt-trips. With a heavy hand, Timoteo gestures to some folders. “I have a job for you, Reborn. Should you choose to take it.“ 

"No information on the boy?” Reborn wonders. About two pages in, he realizes why. Reborn or Renato, he is a professional. And the best at his job. This is about his little Alphonso who, despite being fourteen, is still rather petite to the secret delight of his papa. Cold fury sweeps him but Reborn bites his tongue. “What do you want the boy for?" 

He lets his suspicion show and Timoteo takes it to be about Xanxus, much like Reborn expected. "Nothing nefarious. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll give you full control of his tutoring. Vongola, I, need an heir." 

"How does this kid qualify?” Reborn presses.

“He’s Iemitsu’s boy." 

"No,” Reborn closes the folder and sets it aside. “He’s not.”

“What are you saying?” Timoteo slumps, looking worried. “Are you saying Nana…?”

“I’m saying,” Reborn speaks slowly, “that he is my boy. I’ve raised him. You will not pressure him into anything." 

There’s quick movement from behind Timoteo and Reborn draws his gun. Both guardians are dead before Timoteo can finish raising his hand and Reborn sighs, let’s his gun rest on his knee, fully on display. "Am I clear?" 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newmidnightmayor asked: okay I have to ask, please write something featuring Iemitsu finding out reborn has been raising Alphonso or Alphonso perspective on meeting Iemitsu or Timoteo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know why this is what came to me but it did :)
> 
> A little less salty than the last one.

Alphonso meets Iemitsu mostly by coincidence. Or so he thinks for about two seconds until Hyper Intuition tells him otherwise. ****

He’s in college, mostly out of boredom but also out of competitiveness. Damn Belphegor won’t best him in math, Alphonso’s papa is a renowned name in the field. Alphonso will not be bested by that bratty prince.

And yes, Alphonso gets to call him that, they are best friends. Grew up together, that sort of thing.

None of that matters, what matters is the scream of “Tsuna! Wait!” aimed his way as he leaves the campus. 

Tsuna, Alphonso wonders for a moment before he remembers and then resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Good day, Mr Sawada. It’s Alphonso,” he corrects, not gentle but not impolite either. 

He is Reborn’s son. Manners are a weapon he knows well. 

“No, it’s not,” Sawada affirms, expression turning mulish. “You are Tsunayoshi Sawada. My son.“ 

Alphonso would rather not be part of a scene he hasn’t intentionally staged but he won’t bend to this man either. "My name,” he repeats, assertive, “is Alphonso Borin.” At least, at the university, it is. 

Noticing the eyes on them, Alphonso shifts, let’s his body language read to the subconscious as cornered and scared. “I don’t know you, sir.” Sometimes looking younger than he actually is has its advantages. 

“Tsuna! What did bastard say to you!? Come with me!” Iemitsu demands, face flushed with anger. Big as he is, he looks appropriately threatening as he grabs Alphonso by the arm. 

The crowd shifts uneasily. 

Ducking his head in something that looks like fear, Alphonso resists the urge to groan. How idiotic can this man be? Iemitsu honestly thinks that Alphonso has no idea who he is and still somehow believes that he would, for some reason, follow the supposed stranger. “Please let me go, sir." 

Belphegor shows up like it was choreographed, a slight frown on his face and Varia uniform immaculate. "ushishishi, is this peasant bothering you, Alphonso?" 

Iemitsu swells, looking like he’s a second away from murder and the crowd finally interferes. One of Alphonso’s teachers stands between them. "Go,” she tells them, sending Alphonso a worried look. 

The last thing they hear is his teacher telling Iemitsu to leave before she calls the police on him. 

“Why were you playing coy, Al?” Bel asks, sounding uncharacteristically serious. 

“It wouldn’t do to tarnish my reputation. I’m the cute innocent student, after all.” With a shrug, he follows his friend inside the car. “I thought you wouldn’t leave Xanxus’ side for a while." 

"Ushishishi, the boss needs his space." 

Alphonso doesn’t bother hiding his smile. "You mean you’re escaping from his temper,” he swats Belphegor’s blade aside. “Admittedly, I’m angrier than I thought I would be,” he confesses. 

“Those peasants are unworthy,” Belphegor warns. “Ushishishi, Reborn will skin you.”

They both shiver in commiserating remembrance, not taking matters into their own hands without consulting Papa. Never again. “I already have a papa,” he says instead. 

“Then why waste your anger, peasant,” his friend replies. “Reborn will handle them." 

Too true. "I thought you didn’t associate with peasants,” Alphonso reaches for his guns, checking them mostly I’m a gesture of self-comfort.

“Ushishishi, the prince has no need for peasants.” Belphegor agrees, waving one of his blades in Alphonso’s face. “So quit thinking like one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try and take advantage of the quarantine to add in all of my Tumblr fics to here. Let's see how it goes.


End file.
